Rachael Lillis
| residence = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | occupation = Voice actress, actress, script writer | alias = Rachael McCabehttps://sites.google.com/site/rachaelmccabeactor/home }} Rachael Lillis is an American actress, voice actress and script writer. She studied acting in Boston and New York City and has appeared in various theater productions, animated series and independent films. Lillis's voice work can be heard in shows including Pokémon (seasons 1-8), Cubix, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and Revolutionary Girl Utena. She has also lent her voice to video games. She has recorded several audio books including Diary of a Fairy Godmother, for which she performed the voices for about 25 characters. Her narration and character vocals can be heard in PBS programming as well, including Nova, American Masters and Sesame Street. Filmography Voice roles Anime * Agent Aika - Maypia Alexymetalia, Sana * Alien Nine - Miyu Tamaki * Animation Runner Kuromi - Mai Horaguchi, others * Berserk - Princess Charlotte * Boogiepop Phantom - Nagi Kirima, Manaka Kisaragi * Boys Be... - Aya Kurihara * Comic Party - Mizuki Takase * Descendants of Darkness - Maki * Dinosaur King - Ursula, Laura, Reese Drake, Shalina (Ep. 33) * DNA² - Ami Kurimoto * Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works - Sella * Gall Force - Catty, Captain Nebulart * Genshiken - Kanako Ohno * Geobreeders - Takami Sakuragi * Gokudo - Miroku, Mora, Nihi * Gravitation - Ayaka Usumi * Hammerboy - Poplar * Harlock Saga - Fricka * His and Her Circumstances - Miyako Miyazawa, Aya Sawada, others * Hunter × Hunter 2011 series - Mito Freecss, Cocco, others * The Irresponsible Captain Tylor - Yuriko Star, Noriko * K.O. Beast - V-Sion * Kujibiki Unbalance - Kasumi Kisaragi, Kanako Ohno * Maetel Legend - Queen La Andromeda Promethium * Mew Mew Power - Gym Team Girl, others * Midori Days - Haruka Kasugano * Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn - Micott Bartsch * Now and Then, Here and There - Boo, Sis * Pokémon - Misty, Jessie, Jigglypuff, others * Revolutionary Girl Utena - Utena Tenjou, Chuchu, Shiori Takatsuki * RG Veda - Ashura * Seven of Seven - Hitomi Onodera * Shamanic Princess - Mimi Joyma, Suzanna White * Shingu: Secret of the Stellar Wars - Momoe Sanemori, others * Shootfighter Tekken - Akemi Takaishi, others * Shrine of the Morning Mist - Shizuka Midoh * Slayers - Cally, Paula * Slayers Next - Martina, Kira * Slayers Try - Elena, Lila, Princess Sera, Queen of Baritone * Sonic X - Danny * Takegami: Guardian of Darkness - Satsuki (debut role) * The Third - Rona Fauna * Voltage Fighter Gowcaizer - Omni Exist, Suzu Asahina * The World of Narue - Kanaka Nanase * Twin Signal - Elara, Number 3 * Weiß Kreuz - Aya Fujimiya, Tot, others * Your Lie in April - Ryoko Miyazono Western Animation * Chaotic - Intress * Cubix: Robots for Everyone - Hela Nemo * Shadow of the Elves - Thalia * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Ame Tomoe, Lonae * Winx Club - Faragonda, Amaryl, Dextia, Lucy, Vanessa (ep61) (4Kids)https://sites.google.com/site/rachaelmccabeactor/resume Films * Adolescence of Utena - Utena Tenjou * Berserk: The Golden Age Arc I - The Egg of the King - Princess Charlotte * Welcome to the Space Show - Kyoko Harada, others Audiobooks * Diary of a Fairy Godmother * Miss Watson Wants Your Teeth * The Andy Shane series Video games * Ape Escape 2 - Natalie * Lego Jurassic World - Additional Voices * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures - Ms. Globular * Super Smash Bros. - Jigglypuff * Valkyrie Profile - Mystina, Jelanda, Lyseria, Geena *''Winx Club: video game'' - Faragonda, Amaryl, Lucy, Pia Production credits Script adaptation * Apocalypse Zero * Boogiepop Phantom * Gokudo * K.O. Beast Translator * Cleopatra D.C. References External links * *Rachael Lillis at the CrystalAcids Anime Voice Actor Database * Rachael Lillis at Live Oak Media audiobooks * Category:20th-century American actresses Category:20th-century American women writers Category:21st-century American actresses Category:21st-century American women writers Category:Actresses from Dallas Category:Actresses from Los Angeles Category:American film actresses Category:American television actresses Category:American television writers Category:American video game actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:American women screenwriters Category:Living people Category:People from Dallas Category:Women television writers Category:Writers from Dallas Category:Writers from Los Angeles